Most interactive editors allow users to undo editing operations and also to undo region or group operations that are performed on multiple objects at one time. However, previously existing editors do not allow users to undo a region operation one object or operation at a time. What is needed is an editor that provides users with the capability to perform a finer-grained undo to enable them to have control over the specific objects or operations that need to be undone (or re-done), which objects were previously operated on as a group. There are no known prior solutions to this editing problem.